ATEMpting
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: What we want and what we need, our destinies seem to forge what must be. But when destiny itself is shatter by the sheer desire of one's will, can the pieces to mended back? Or is all his sacrifices been in vain?
1. The One Left Behind

Me: Alright folks! Let's get this party started, shall we!

Anory: -groans- Just shut the hell up and let them start.

Me: Hey! Remember, you need me to live!

Anory: -growls and hisses-

Me: Sorry all, that's my Yami, Anoryakana. Just call her Anory. -whispers- Short for Annoy.

Anory: -in other room lying on floor- I can hear you. -slams tails again floor- And I'll kill you.

Me: Yah, whatever. Anyway, please enjoy the story! :)

Anory: Neko has and will NEVER own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Me: -growls- Damned bitch…

Anory: Only one-forth. -snickers- X3

The sunset bleed a brilliant splash of several warm-color mixtures pooling over the horizon. As if the dusk was beaming a tender glow upon the world.

Yet, a depth of cold, heartache clung to the victor's heart as he and his companions rode off on the very boat that _they _had all arrived on.

'It's not far!'

Small hands gripped the metal railing, turning the person's knuckles bleach white.

'After everything we've done. After all we've been through. I know it's selfish but,…' a pair of shimmering water droplets splattered the top beam.

"Yugi," The teen boy turned around at the calm and gentle call, seeing one of his best friends, a friend he gained though the ordeal that lead him up to this somber state.

"Tea, what are you doing up here?" the tri-hair colored boy asked quickly wiping his tears away.

"I should be asking you that." the girl replayed. A clear vibe of uncertainty in her posture. "You doing alright?"

Lowing his head with a sigh Yugi looked back up to his friend, a sincere smile graced his gentle features.

"Yeh, I'll be fine Tea. I'm just waiting."

Though she knew his smile was pure false and it pained her to see him force such an expression, the deep blood-brown head gazed surprisingly towards her smaller friend.

"For what?"

A deep intake was heard from the smaller before he leaned against the beams heaving a heavy sigh.

"My remaining darkness," he murmured timidly.

Tea, surprised and not sure of what his answer meant prepared to ask when the dastardly-duo appeared.

"Ay, Yug! What's up? Ya lookin' a bit low." Joey's Brooklyn ascent making it's presence as well as its source known.

"Yeah man. I mean, yeah the Pharaoh's gone but, now after five thousand years he can finally rest peacefully. Sure will miss him but, I'm sure he missed his old friends too. He's happy now. That's all that counts."

"I know it's hard t' let him go but, it was for the best bud."

"I know Tristan and your right Joey."

A ginger breeze fluttered through the old group. Yugi's blue jacket and gravity defiant hair swaying easily in the wind. An uncomfortable and yet tranquil silence overcast the teens before Yugi tentatively broke it when his voice softened to a low, solemn tone.

"I appreciate you guy's trying to cheer me you," Yugi remained with his back towards the other's, his body leaning forward against the boat's metal railing. "But could I please be left alone for a while?" his voice dropped.

Down casting there gaze the three friends nodded even though they knew Yugi couldn't see and turned to leave.

The sun had fully set now and the first star shinned brightly to life the in vast, void of darkness.

A star-shimmering tear rolled down Yugi's face as he gazed up sternly at the star. His amethyst pools gleaming brighter then the star and his tears only intensified the sheen.

"Atem… You have always been my Yami, my darkness in my life and I had never realized that until now." Yugi battled firmly to keep his composure, what little he had left to hold onto. "I just pray you're happy where ever you are now."

Lowering his head towards the star and placing his left foot more forward, making it appear Yugi was bowing towards the star he placed his hands together as he murmured, "I will never forget you Atem. Yami… My Yami. I wish you happiness where ever you may be. I just can't help think what a life we could have lived together if you had remained…" another star-lit tear rolled off his face. "I will always think of you, My Yami."

Yugi turned his head still low as he headed back inside, feeling exhausted and wanting nothing more to do then sleep but, he knew it wasn't going to come easy. He knew for the first couple of nights, he would be crying himself to sleep.

Amongst the ash-ed dust and crumbling stones wondered a spirit who was now all alone.

The soul glided over to the wall covered with ancient hieroglyphics and an Egyptian styled eye.

The ghost stopped before the wall, the only structure still remaining left untouched beneath the rubble.

The phantom figure seemed to kneel before the wall before speaking.

"Great Halakti, I ask to speak with Thee. He, how is now a spirit of one of the Pharaoh's trusted guards, Shadi."

A blinding light of gold and white erupted from the eye on the wall before an orb, the side of an average man's skull emerged from the eye.

It shimmered and shun as it floated before Shadi. It's glow of gold and white blending, mixing, bleeding then waving apart to repeat in a sphere like motion in place.

"Shadi, Guardian of the Seven Millennium Items. True vassal to the Millennium Key and Millennium Scale and loyal guard to Pharaoh; King Atem." The ancient God of Light stated. "Shadi, of the Seven Guards, what does Theo wish to speak with Thee of?"

"Oh, great God of Light, I know by now you must have sensed the Pharaoh's entrance into the Spirit World," Shadi began, still knelt into his bow.

"I am well aware of this Shadi. It was my light the Pharaoh needed to pass to enter the next world."

"Than I must ask," Shadi began. "Was it the Pharaoh's true wish?"

Sensing what the soul was implying the Light God's shin brightened.

"It was not a matter of him wishing to or not. He was not meant for this world."

Nodded firmly Shadi continued. "Yes oh, mighty one but, what of the Pharaoh's Hikari?"

The God was silent for a few moments.

"Oh Might God of Light, I know you had felt it too." Shadi lifted his head but remained kneeling. "I beg of thee, grant there wish. The Pharaoh seems happy but, I can feel his suddle aches. He seems also detached."

The light from the orb began to dim.

"I beg thee, please? It may seem strange but, I feel they will need one another to exist. They are one and the same and yet completely there own begins. There bond has proven to surpass that of even time it's self."

The God remained unspoken, the light dimming more.

"Please Halakti, God of Light? There life balances will falter!" Shadi yelled the last bit with a vibe of anxiety.

The orb finally began to receive some of it previous glow before addressing the spirit before it.

"Shadi of the Millennium Key and Millennium Scale, I trust in your judgment and means. But I can not simply accept this decree you fancy me to accomplish."

Shadi remained silent, having a since it would come to this.

He lowered his head and bowed fully towards the God.

"If it would please you Halakti, I will surrender the remaining of my essence and my next two reincarnations to have this wish granted."

The God remained silent for a moment before, "Shadi of the Seven Millennium Items, is this truly what you desire?"

"Yes." the old guardian firmly answered with no hesitation.

"You do realize what relinquishing or other two is not necessary for the Yami and Hikari's wish."

"I know. I wish to revive the other two as well."

You could hear the God clearly gasp and the orb become a sudden flaring white but, before it could respond Shadi continued.

"I know how they were like but, it was the darkness that corrupted them. I believe there Hikari's are the key."

The white subsided back to a gold-white mix.

"And, what of there Shadow Magic do you intend to do about? There abilities are linked to there souls."

Shadi smiled. "It will be fine. If you will allow, I could watch over and help guide them to live in the world of today with there Hikari's."

Silence over took the small, buried chamber as the God processed all this.

"Very well, Guardian of the Seven Millennium Items. I will erase your other two lives and allow you to remain in this world with your spirit as it is for now, to aid the Hikari's in teaching there Yami's. You will guide the Yami's onto there understanding and proper paths. But if you fail you will receive judgment, as will both the Yami's and there Hikari's."

Knowing there was a lot riding on this, Shadi just nodded. "Understood." He knew what was at stake but, he also knew that everyone deserved a second chance. And despite everything that happen, he was able to see a bond within each Yami with there Hikari's, regardless of the Yami's previous behaviors.

"And one more thing Shadi," the God began, catching the Guardians attention who looked puzzled.

Suddenly golden light began shimmering around both his transparent hands until a sudden bust of flashing light erupted then swiftly subsided.

Shadi gazed down as an astonished gasp escaped his gawked mouth.

"Use them justly. If I see them being used unwisely the penalty will be the same as failure. As well as there usage of there Shadow Magic."

Eyes still shaking with astonishment Shadi quickly bowed down.

"Thank you Halakti, God of Creating Light."

"I will discuss the arrangements with them. In the mean time you will go to there Hikari's to announce there return so as they will have a place to dwell once among this world."

"At once." the Guardian spirit agreed with sheer happiness.

The orb began shinning brightly again as it floated back, returned to the eye from which is came.

Shadi rose to his floating feet, a slight golden shine emanating from the floor before him.

He smiled tenderly as he gathered what was there then disappeared in a fading mist.

Darkness enveloped the room with the silence of no life until, "I didn't think I'd be this hard…" Yugi whimpered curling up more tightly into his blankets. His face stained with the hours of his previous crying.

His pools of darkened amethyst could no longer push out his sadness for he had literally cried himself dry. The most his eyes would allow was a glassy sheen over his depths as he continued to stare at the golden box he had first found the Millennium Puzzle in all those months ago.

It had been two years since Yugi had meet the Pharaoh and just yesterday he had to say goodbye forever.

Yugi knew this was what the Pharaoh had been searching for. For five thousand years he awaited it to happen and Yugi knew he should be happy that the Pharaoh was finally at peace.

"But what about me…?" he moaned somberly turning his gaze from the golden box.

His body finally catching up with his emotional exhaustion, Yugi gave a mighty yawn before allowing himself to be consumed by dreams.

!

It was a wonderful cool, breezy day out on the open meadow. Little to no clouds rolled in the sky, the sun was high and bright and the gales were ginger to the touch.

Lush, deep green forests expanded to his right while an open field of wild flowers swayed to the left. A few yards away was a crystal clean lake with majestic mountains, topping white with snow in the beyond.

Yugi lay, content with his surrounding and the fact of the soft grass beneath him and a large tree hovering over him, keeping him even cooler from the sun's rays.

A suddle sigh softly huffed out between his lips, his eyes remaining closed.

The sounds of crunching grass suddenly hit his senses as he rose up into a sitting position, gasping in shock afterwards.

Approaching from his right was Ryou and his left was Malik. Both with puzzled expressions.

"Hey guys. What's wrong?"

"I was going to ask you Yugi. I was working on a new project at home, when suddenly I found myself here."

Yugi gazed at Ryou ponderingly before looking over to Malik.

"I was helping Ishizu and Odion with some remodeling in our house back in Egypt when I remember feeling like my soul was being pulled somewhere. I then woke up here. Yugi, what's going on?"

Looking at Malik then back to Ryou, Yugi then rose to his feet.

"I don't know either guys. I had went to bed and woke here. I figured it was just a dream."

"But we can't all be having the same dream." Ryou stated.

"No to mention it was mid day in Egypt and I was working."

Yugi watching Malik and Ryou closely, wondering what on earth was doing on. He figured once the Pharaoh was at rest all the evil and trouble that had been revolving around him and his friends would vanish. So, what the hell was going on her-?

"Greeting friends."

The three boys turned to the new voice, suddenly gawking.

It was silent as the person approached them until Malik gasped.

"Shadi!"

"But I thought you were-"

"I can assure you Yugi, I am still quite dead. I am also the one who called your souls to this realm."

Dumbfounded, the tri-hair colored boy gazed on, shocked and at the same time anxious.

'What's happening? Wasn't Shadi also sent to rest with the Pharaoh? And if that's not the case, then what has happen to cause him to meet us? I thought-'

"Ease you restless thoughts my young friend. I have come with news, but news I feel you three will be pleased with."

"But Shadi, didn't you go to rest with the Pharaoh?"

The Millennium Item Guardian downcast his eyes but, held a tender smile.

"No my young friend. I still have business to attend to and matters to adjust." He began as he looked over the three teens with a knowing smirk.

"Tell us Shadi, what's so important that you have to call our soul away to this realm to meet?"

Shadi nodded his head towards Ryou as if a respond to state he would explain now.

"Yugi, Malik, Ryou. I want you three to take a good look at each other and tell me what you see."

Puzzled by this request the three boys did so anyway but just started at one another even more confused.

"Shadi, I don't see what the point to this is." Yugi complained.

Smirking knowingly the Spirit Guardian points to each of the boys as he address them.

"Yugi, the King of Games. Ryou, the Tome Robber. Malik, The Shadow Caster."

Gasping in shock the boys glared at the spirit with heated defensiveness, but Yugi.

"Hey! I'm not that warped freak anymore thanks to Yugi and the Pharaoh!" Malik started.

"And I'm no thief! That psycho possessed!" Ryou announced with a firm tone.

"I may be the King of Games, but that doesn't give you the right to insult my friend for something they couldn't control!" Yugi fumed protectively.

Shadi though just smiled wide. Just as he thought.

"So, are you saying if your Yami's weren't so crazy, you would have befriend each other?"

The question throw the trio for yet another loop.

"I guess. So long as Bakura didn't try consuming the world in darkness again."

"And if Marik doesn't go all power-hungry and controlling."

"Marik beside, Bakura was just a small portion of an ancient evil that got seal away along with the Pharaoh five thousand years ago." Yugi stated. "And what does this all have to do with our Yami's? There gone, sent to rest or defeated in the Shadows."

Shadi then tossed Ryou the Millennium Necklace, Malik the Millennium Rod and Yugi the Millennium Puzzle.

Each catching the items tentatively, yet preciously.

"Wha- Wait! This were buried in the in the Tome of the Pharaoh when it collapsed. How did you-"

"Yugi, Ryou, Malik. Ready your self and your homes." Shadi ordered kindly, but the three just gazed at him with utmost bewilderment.

Taking in there expression Shadi just couldn't hold in a chuckle.

"What are you talking about Shadi? Why must we ready our home and why did you hand use back these Millennium Items?"

Grinned towards Malik, Shadi then began to fade away as the last of his words where echoed through the realms flowing winds.

"Theo's wish shall be granted, so long as Theo still wishes."

As the fading spirit's word's began to skin in, Yugi gasped so strong in shock he squeaked, catching the other two's attention.

"Atem… Atem is coming back…" he whispered realizing what Shadi's words and actions finally began to mean, but he was still frightened if he spoke to loud his words would cease the wish some how.

It was Malik who broke Yugi out of his trance.

"But Yugi, the Pharaoh is in the other world. He can't come back."

Turning his now brightened amethyst orbs to his friend, Yugi began to giggle as he hugged the millennium puzzle close to his chest.

"But Yugi, even if they do come back what about Bakura and Marik? They were the crazy ones." Ryou stated with a hit of fear if Bakura really was returning.

"And don't forget, Bakura is Zorc." Malik informed, slightly hysterical. "Wouldn't something like this also revive Zorc?"

Yugi pondered but didn't cease his blooming smile.

"I doubt Shadi, of all people would go though all that he has only to revive the Dark One."

"But, Yugi…,"

"I say all we can do is await for our Yami's to return to use and take it from there. Maybe they'll have some answers to this."

Ryou sighed in defeat. He knew once Yugi made up his mind, no matter how foolish it seemed, he stuck with it. "Alright then Yugi."

"So, what are we going to do in the mean time?" Malik asked, still uneasy about the whole "there Yami's returning" issue.

"Well," Yugi began as he placed the puzzle back around his neck. "I guess we do what Shadi asked of us. Ready our homes. I'm guessing that he's planning for our Yami's to live with us."

"But then why ready out homes if there just going to return to out bodies?"

Yugi and Malik looked towards Ryou, finally realizing that they didn't know what to do.

Sighing, "Let's just do as he asked and ready ourselves," Yugi stated. "If there's one major lesson any of us have learned dealing with our Yami's, is that anything is possible when they're involved."

Nodding in agreement towards Yugi, Malik began to wave farewell.

"Well I best be off now. I feel my soul being pulled back."

"Me too. See you later Yugi. Hopefully we'll understand why this is all happening soon."

Waving back to Malik and Ryou, Yugi called out, "See yah guys! Good luck with your Yami's!"

A sudden tug was coxing Yugi towards the tree he had been resting against.

At another, but more firm pull Yugi began to vanish into a haze of white mist.

!

Yugi…!

Amethyst eyes tenderly began to flutter open.

"Yugi…!"

The tri-hair colored teen rolled over to glace at his clock. He groaned, nine forty-five in the morning, on a Saturday.

"Yugi!"

Lifting his head up he finally decides to answer back.

"I'll be down in the few Gramps!"

Rolling over, onto his back Yugi proceeded with his morning stretching.

"Was that all just a crazy dream? I mean, the Pharaoh really can't be-" Yugi's outward, silent musing was halted by the sound of clicking metal and the feel of cold steal touching against his skin.

Bolting upright into a sitting posture, Yugi gazed down as water formed in this eyes.

His hand tenderly reached up to cup the puzzle in his palms. He gazed warmly at the mildly shimmering object. It's golden light reflecting off a tear rolling down from his eyes, making it shimmer and sparkle.

Yugi took a deep breath before leaning into the puzzle and giving it a gentle kiss.

"I can't wait to see you again Atem." he whispered into the puzzle as if it were a well kept secret.

"Yugi! Your breakfast is getting cold!"

Groaning the seventeen-year-old pulled the covers back and sprang out of bed.

He was about to head straight down stares when he stopped.

"I don't think it's wise to let the others know just yet. Besides," Yugi took off the puzzle and hid it under his pillow. "I want to be the first to see you again." he murmured lovingly before turning and bolting down the stairs.

Under his pillow the Millennium Puzzle began to shine and twinkle before in whole room was engulfed in a bright flash of golden light.

Me: Whooow! What do you think the Light God meant by all that?

Anory: Probably stating that if the floating ghost in the bath-gown and tissue screwed things up, his ass would be toast along with all the Yami's and Hikari's because of his fuck-up.

Me and Shadi: …

Shadi: -groans- It's a rode and a turban.

Anory: You call it those, all I see is a bath-gown and tissue.

Me: -sigh- I have a feeling I'm going to regret doing this…

Anory: Oh, the Gods know you will.

Me: -glares at Anory- Anyway, thank you for reading the first chapter of "ATEMpting"! I love reviews, but you don't have too.

Anory: Unless you want this story up in flames from a raging Neko-Tama, I highly recommend reviewing.

Me: Hey! I will NOT set this story on fire just because of low reviews! -pouts-Anory: Must I reminder you of that Fruits Basket story?

Me: No! Uh… It was just getting on my nerves.

Anory: Uh, huh. And what about that Pokemon story?

Me: Uhh… Oh, well… It was dying anyway. I just put it out of its misery.

Anory: Through fire?

Me: …

Anory: How about that Inuyasha story that you-

Me: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALREADY! I get it!

Anory: Neko's a pyro maniac here humans and creatures alike. So I suggest you-

Me: Fire…? Fire! -runs around with several ablazed teekee torches- FIIIIII-YYYAAAHHHHHH!

Anory: … Just run.


	2. Rebirth

Me: I know it's sudden for another update, but I'd love to dedicate this story to the YingYang-Goddess: CandyassGoth, whose fic _**Unnatural Bond **_touched a part of my soul I never knew existed.

Anory: -rolls eyes- Oh, for Ra's sake! Shove a millennium stick into will ah! And what in the Shadow-Realm does she have to do with ying and yang?

Me: First off, she the supreme bring of both Hikari and Yami; which makes her the YingYang Goddess. And secondly, I would, but it seems to be to far you your ass.

Anory: -glares- Just get on with the damned story already.

Me: -smiles triumphantly- Gladly!

The skies were clouded with white, moist, streams of mist, but the sun shun vivid and bright.

Flying through the air was the gold and white God; Halakti in her truest form.

Her blue depths gleamed with intense ferocity, focused on some sort of unidentified logic within. Well, what ever it was it's presence was now to be pressed to the back of her conscious. She needed to inform the Court Of the Gods of Shadi's intentions and her agreements to the situation.

A massive plateau lay perfectly upon the point of a single, jagged mountain. It's peak, a razor spear, flawlessly to its precise balancing abilities of the monstrous flat land.

Halakti leaned in landing upon a small, flat plate of stone.

Three pairs of deeming slights welcomed Halakti's arrival.

The Golden One, who's eyes bleed with the red of life gazed down upon the Light Creator.

"Halakti, what is it you've ventured here to speak with use of?"

Halakti may be the creator of light, but within the presence of the three supreme Gods, she seemed but a commoner.

"My apologies You Majesties, but I have startling news."

The Golden One turned to his brother, eyes sheen.

The Red Wrath gazed back at his older sibling, eyes a golden blaze before turning to his younger brother.

"And what would be of such importance that you deem to speak with us of?" the Red Wrath questioned Halakti while watching to see what his younger sibling seemed.

Crimson beams shimmering a slight gold turned to the God of Light. "State your news, Halakti, and we will determine it from there," the Blue Might rumbled.

Understanding the three had given her there permission to speak Halakti lifted herself to properly address the Gods.

"I was called upon to the Present State Time of the Pharaoh by one of the spirits of the Past Pharaoh; King Atem's Guardian, Shadi." Halakti began. "He arbitrated the Pharaoh's inner turmoil along with his Hikari. He presumes that the Pharaoh and his Hikari are at a significant connection to the point one can not survive without the other, despite they're world and time differences of existence."

The Gods remained silent, listing intensively on this information.

"Shadi, Guardian of the Seven Millennium Items, was willing to relinquish his remaining essence within that world along with his two reincarnations,"

"That's observed!" The Red God roared. "I know what he's planning to do, but renouncing his other two's? What could be possible think to-"

"The other Yami's that were once dwelling within that world." Halakti stated softly, figuring at least one of the Gods would be outraged on this idea.

The Blue Might's sharp orbs firmed. "He requests use to let pass the Yami's back into that world? Has as forgotten who one of them were?" he bellowed.

"Millennium Item's, Guarder Shadi states it was the vast spread of the Dark One's power and that there Hikari's are the keys to there Yami's."

"This is an outrage! Surly he doesn't anticipate he would permit such deeds." Red Wrath growled viciously.

"Shadi's soul is pure, which is one of the reasons we've allowed him to remain in that world for so long. He is not one with ill desires. There must be logic behind this scheme." Blue Might stated, trying to ease his older brothers growing fury.

"It makes no difference Obelisk! We can not concur with this. Atem most of all! Or have you forgotten what he is truly capable of?" Red Wrath hissed at his younger brother Obelisk.

"I have forgotten nothing Slifer. However, you seem to have elapsed the reasoning as to our decision back then. Or have you truly no recommendation of as to why we did to him what we did?"

Slifer, slightly taken aback by his younger brother, reeled back. His top mouth ajar to a slight hiss as his lower maw was sealed tight. A deep growl seeping through those enormous fangs of his.

Halakti watched with a mixture of amusement and fright as the Gods began to dispute over Shadi idea.

Spreading his radiant, golden scaled wings the Golden One silenced his younger brother.

"Ra, you can't be serious about this!" Slifer growled towards his older sibling.

Turning his eagle head halfway to eye his siblings, a flashing sheen over took his blood-red gaze before shifting down to the God of Light.

"What was your agreement deal if we were to revive them?" he demanded calmly.

Halakti rose her gaze respectfully up towards the mighty God.

"So long as there would be no disturbance and misusage of there powers." she answered. "With the aid of there millennium items it should also become easier."

"And what punishment was agreed upon should this faultier?"

"Penalty's Judgment," she announced. "His previous soul shall also remain to aid the Hikari's in teaching there Yami's, to harness the understanding and create there proper paths."

Nodding, Ra growled in acceptance.

"Very well. So let it be written, so let it be done."

"Brother, what of the infusion we did?"

Halakti's ears perked, but she continued to appear not paying any attentions.

"Slifer, that was a gift we bestowed upon him, not a curse. He will remain with it until his last breath of existence." Ra enforced his Red Wrath brother to understand.

"And what of his Hikari to adapt to his Yami's reforming?" Obelisk questioned.

"All the Hikari's have that ability, but it was only Atem we gifted out of the Yami's."

"Brother Ra, what of the Blue-Eyes?"

Ra turned to his sibling Slifer, knowing exactly what he was going to imply.

"The White Dragon's master too, will have the abilities as its Yami counterparts."

Giving a hiss of understanding and a growl of approval, Slifer faced Halakti as his golden gaze bore into her.

Obelisk too, did as his Red Wrath brother and growled in acceptance.

"Go and summary the Yami's. The time of there rebirth will being." Ra ordered Halakti as he spread his wings causing them to erupt into a blinding flash of golden light.

Slifer joined his brother, gaping open both his mouths as red energy began accumulating. Obelisk's eyes began glowing as his hands emanated a vivid blue. Power coursing though them.

The God of Light nodded firmly before leaping into the skies and taking off in the direction she had come.

Within minutes she stopped in midair.

"This looks like a decent spot to begin." she stated as she began chanting.

"Theo who steered from the light, I call thy back with my might; Marik!"

?

Deep in the far reaches of the Other World, bordered beside the darkness a timid glow shimmered forth.

It's light flickered weakly in the dark, as if contemplating if it's access would be permitted.

Then, with a straddling flash of blinking white light, the once spark was reformed into the once demonic Marik. His hair remaining it's wild, untamed fashion and his dark toned skin with rippling muscles were in tacked. It was his eyes that had changed. Though they were still formed in that evil state, his gaze itself was not. His eyes were now more sharp-cut, midnight-blue orbs with a noticeable shin within them.

"What the… How did I get here?" His voice no longer a eerie, metallic, echo, but replaced with a deep, husky, rasp.

Looking around Marik suddenly noticed a vague image of something a few feet before him.

"Marik, I am Halakti, God of Creator Light. By the will of the Supreme Gods you are to be reborn."

Marik gazed bewilderingly at the transparent image of Halakti.

"Wh-What?" he gasped.

"Do you recall the human Malik?"

With a sudden sharp jolt Marik looked away. Though this only brought a smile to Halakti's lips.

"You have been redeemed by the Gods and offered a second chance."

Marik whipped his head back, wide eyed.

"You will be reborn back to that world. Your powers will remain and your Hikari will have in his position your millennium item."

"What! But wasn't that rod the cause of all that-"

"Be still Marik. All has been arranged in advanced. Once back in that world your rebirth will grant you your own physical from and your mind-link with your Hikari shall remain as well."

Truly astonished Marik was at a loss of words until, "But Malik despises me. I attempted to lock him in the Shadow Realm. Why would the Gods allow this?" he asked dejectedly.

This only brought on a brighter smile to the Light God's features.

"As I had stated Marik. All has been arranged in advanced. The only caution I advice you is to not misuse you powers or attempt to throw the world into chaos. If so does accrue you, along with you Hikari will suffer greatly."

Something suddenly snapped within Marik as he glared angrily towards the ghostly image of the Light God.

"Why would Malik be harmmed! He's got nothing to do with any of this!" Marik fumed.

Halakti beamed him a tender smile. "Then there should be nothing to fear so long as you uphold that law."

Still steamed, but decided it was best to just cooperate, Marik nodded.

Sighing tenderly, Halakti closed her gaze as a flash of dim-violent light erupted, consuming Marik as he vanished along with the glow.

Halakti sighed pleasantly.

"One down, two to go."

?

Reopening her eyes, the God of Light keep a few deeps breaths.

"It went better then I thought. And it seems that Shadi was right. Marik seemed to care a great deal about his Hikari."

Heaving a gentle humming sigh Halakti's deep blues softened as she readied to contact the next Yami, closing her eyes once again.

"One who's soul consumed by sin, by the Gods will I pull up in. Now the shadows be no more, come straight forth right to my door; Bakura."

?

Deep within the bowels of the twilight-ed abyss a fragmented flicker of what could have been depicted as dust faded in and out feebly.

The darkness surrounding it constantly wrapping around the vague spark, fighter to smother it out. Though the glint was no match, it clearly was not desiring to be consumed.

As it appeared the faint light's might was to be extinguished a sudden burst of energy erupted from the little ember, transforming it into a mighty ball of pure, majestic light.

Within seconds the shadows fled from the light's new power.

Steadily the orb began shifting and morphing into a human looking figure.

Its hair sharp and pointy like before and toned a light tan with a firm build. Its eyes also retained its dark appetence. Hard and fridge, yet held a decent hidden amount of shimmering warmth.

Before it could question anything a transparent image of a human-like woman, with armor and wings appear.

"Bakura, I am Halakti, God of Creator Light."

Bakura gasped, astonishingly at the God.

"I remember you," he gasped. His voice still deep and menacing-like, though within each word wisped out a faint softness.

"Yes. I am here by the will of the Gods." she informed him.

"The-The Gods? You mean the three Egyptian Gods?" he stammered and only became more alert when she nodded. "Wh-What have they deemed of me then?" Bakura asked, clearly afraid.

Halakti couldn't hold her vague smirk. "They have chosen to grant thee a second chance upon the world in which you were thrown from."

Even more flabbergasted, Bakura gazed on startled. Wondering if this was even truly happening. He decided to give it a shot. What else had he to lose anyway?

"If you agree to uphold the law to not misuse your powers or attempt to blanket the world in darkness you shall be reborn into that world."

Bakura gawked, purely unable to speak.

"You will be given your own physical form and your powers will be accessible as well as your mind-link with your Hikari."

This jolted the white-haired man out of his shock, replaced with sheering fear.

"But… Ryou… He…" Bakura squeezed his eyes shut, trying with all his might to hold back the tears plaguing him to fall as he clutched his fists.

"Bakura, it will ease you to know that all this has been arranged in advanced. You will have a place to dwell, being with Ryou. And your millennium item will be within his possession as well."

Bakura was feeling a bit joyous as hearing Ryou had allowed for him to stay with him only for that happiness to swiftly shatter into untamed horror.

"No, no! That damned ring was the cause of all I had done!" he hollered while backing away.

Halakti smiled brightly.

"The ring along with the other six items are no longer a threat. Zorc is truly no more Bakura. And a few moments ago, before I granted you your form back what remained of your light was desperately battling again dark influences. You however didn't succumb and won your own freedom from anything left of the Dark One."

"So… I… Can I really go…" Bakura was in such astonishment he could barley form a decent sentence.

Halakti thought, knew what he was asking and she nodded kindly.

Bakura seemed to hum pleasantly as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you," he whispered before Halakti closed her eyes, concentrating as a beam of shimmering, dusty brown light enveloped him as both vanished the next moment.

Halakti sighed before returning to her physical body.

?

Shimmering pools of deep blue fluttered open as Halakti sighed with satisfaction.

"Now to contact Atem himself," she hummed as her wings spared wider and she took off in the direction to where the sun always rose.

-?-?-?

"Father please don't pester the King. I know he's you brother and my uncle, but it's still bothersome."

"Seto my son, we are just dueling in a friendly game of wits." Aknadin started with a genuine smile.

"But father-"

"It's alright Seto. Your father and I use to do this when we were kids." Aknamkemon warmly beamed. "Why don't you go and see what my son and Mana are you to." the king offered. "I'm sure knowing Mana she most likely dragged him into another foolish idea." he chuckled as he returned to messing with his brother.

"At once Sir," Seto answered as he turned to leave.

The glory of there palace was here, as there home in the other world.

In truth Seto had never been more at peace then here. He had a home, the woman he had fallen for, his friends, discovered and bonded with his father and now his Pharaoh was home. His family, the family he had long for as a child was complete.

Walking down a corridor his eyes caught a flicker of pale white. Smiling tenderly he continued on his way.

It only took a few moments before he was tackled from behind. His upper body being enveloped by loose light blue binds.

Knowing what was coming Seto had braced himself so as to catch himself and his attacked from falling over like last time.

Wrapping his arms lovingly around the slim waist Seto beamed a tender smile down at his attacker who giggled.

"Nice try Kisara, but you're getting predictable."

"Then I'll just have be become more clever then you, huh Seto," the pale blue-white haired woman grinned playfully leaning into the man in her arm to place a tender kiss upon his lips.

Seto grinned leaning in to kiss her back.

"Have you seen where the young Pharaoh has gone?" he asked after ending the kiss.

Kisara shrugged, not sure herself.

"Last I say, he was being dragged away by Mana towards the garden, but when I passed by it a few moments ago they weren't there."

Sighing Seto kissed her once more before heading off again.

"Thanks Kisara. I'll be back later."

Rounding the corner and marched down the hall Seto ran into Isis and Mahado.

"Greeting Seto. What seems to be troubling you?"

"Nothing Isis, I'm just searching for the young Pharaoh's whereabouts."

"Oh, we just saw him heading for the west balcony." Mahado answered.

"Was Mana with him?"

Both guards shook there head.

"Alright then, thank you." With that Seto turned towards the west wing of the palace.

Within a few minutes he reached the balcony.

There, leaning against the stone railing, gazing out into there world was the young Pharaoh. Though, he appeared in a far off distance realm.

Approaching tentatively Seto made his presence known.

"Forgive me my Pharaoh, but might I ask what you are doing here?"

Atem turned to look at Seto for a moment, his eyes heavy with something the young priest couldn't identify before turning his gaze back out into the world.

"Just thinking."

More at ease now that Atem knew he was there, Seto stepped up to his side.

"It everything alright Your Highness?"

"It will have to be."

Seto was growing more concerned about his Pharaoh at the short and cryptic answers he was receiving. He knew it wasn't proper to question the Pharaoh, but something seemed off with him today.

"Pharaoh, please tell me what is ailing you?"

Sighing solemnly Atem faced his friend. His eyes heavy with longing and sadness.

"I know I have fulfilled my destiny and have found peace, but yet I haven't." he whispered as his sadness was beginning to arise.

Shocked, yet tender eyes watched the young Pharaoh's emotions struggle before placing a hand on his shoulder.

Looking up Atem saw a deep kindness in his cousin's gaze.

"Do you regret leaving?" he asked gently.

Down casting his gaze for but a moment before slowly lifting his sight to Seto's, Atem's eyes sheen-ed over with the threat of tears as he answered shakily, "Yes."

Softening in features Seto smiled sadly down at his Pharaoh before Atem turned back to the skies.

"I just wish there was a way," the tri-hair colored Pharaoh murmured.

Seto's face heaved with a deeper sadness for his younger cousin. "Pharaoh, you know that can't be done," he informed Atem softly.

"I know…" Atem muffled the response, beginning to lose control over his emotions.

Just when Seto was going to comfort him a sudden flash of heavy light erupted before them. A moment later when is dimmed away Atem and Seto gasped as it revealed Halakti, who could only beam a smile of sheer delight at seeing Atem's somber state. Oh, did she have news for him!

Halakti arrival did not go unnoticed as the rest of the Palaces royals rushed to the west balcony.

"Pharaoh Atem, I am Halakti, God of Creator Light," she began, ignoring the others.

"Yes, I remember you. You helped me defeat Zorc." Atem marveled at seeing her once again.

The light God smiled.

"I'm pleased you do, but I bring even more pleasant news for you, young Pharaoh."

Gasping in surprise Atem stammered. "F-Fo-For me?"

"Yes. It is decided by the Gods, if you wish it you may return to the world from which you were seal in, but as an individual."

Eyes gawked in astonishment, Atem wanted to speak, but that ability suddenly seem long forgotten.

Smirking proudly Halakti continued.

"It has been arranged, if you answer yes, your dwelling will be with your Hikari. You will retain your powers as well as your mind-link and your Hikari whom only has possession of your millennium item."

"My puzzle?" this finally spurting Atem's voice back. "But those items were forged using dark magic. They were the key to Zorc."

"Be still young Pharaoh. The Gods have sought to it that the seven millennium items would not be used for evil purposes."

Atem suddenly cracked a smirk as everything began to sink in.

'I'll be able to return? I'll have my own body? I'll be living with-" he sudden flushed red at the thought.

Halakti softly giggled knowing what had seemed to get to the Pharaoh.

"If you choose to accept the Gods offer of rebirth you are to uphold the law of not misusing your powers or in anyway attempt to throw the world out of balance."

Atem, again being unable to speak just nodded.

'Was this really happening? Is it all true? Am I actually going to see Yugi again?'

The Pharaoh's eager musing was silenced by a loud cry from Mana.

"Yah! Now Pharaoh can truly be happy!"

Everyone turned and eyed her oddly.

Pouting, the female magician just sighed as she pointed an index finger at Atem.

"I'm not blind! I remember that Pharaoh-look-a-like of yours eyeing you. He was always more worried about you and less about his own hide."

"Huh?" Isis wondered.

"Mana, what are you talking about?" her master Mahado inquired.

Before she could answer Atem sighed out loud soothingly, then looked over to his childhood friend with a caring smile.

"Thank you Mana."

The hyperactive, young magician beamed her friend and Pharaoh an animated kitty-like smile.

"You can truly thank me by going and being happy with him."

Seeing the look of understanding on all his friends and father's faces, Atem nodded. A single tear slipping from his eyes.

"Thank you, all of you," he whispered tenderly.

"Go my son. This is a once in a life time opportunity. Take it!"

Nodded firmly Atem smiled.

"Thank you father," he replied before turning back to Halakti who only remained smiling wildly.

"Are you ready Atem?"

"Yes!" he announced.

Halakti closed her eyes, concentrated and began chanting.

"King of great untold sight, I now bestow Thee a gift of light. From the three Gods it came, once obtained speak Thy name!"

An intensive swirl of misty, violet light became enclosed the Pharaoh in a cocoon-like hold when a blaze of golden rays threatened to erupt from within.

Sensing it was now Atem rose his head and call out proudly, a wondrous and tender smile on his face. His eyes shimmering with tears.

"Atem!"

Within that instant the golden light that had seeped though cased itself over the violent glow and just like that it vanished.

Halakti reopened her blue gaze to be welcomed by the happy and joyous faces of the young Pharaoh's family and friends.

Aknamkemon glowed with pride for his son, smiling wider then ever.

"Take care my son," he murmured before turned and heading back into the palace followed by all the others.

Anory: Aaaaaaand the point of this chapter waaaas…?

Me: I wanted to give a more thorough insight on the Spirit World of Egypt.

Anory: So, basically this was a filler chapter and a useless look at the paradise for the Egyptians.

Me: No! It was very much needed! It will help the story along later.

Anory: I'm still dubbed this a useless, paradise, filler.

Kiba: You! A cat, found paradise!

Me: I… I, uh… Well, it's technically not-

Anory: Get back to your own box you damned pup!

Kiba: -growls- I'm not leaving! Paradise is are. Were taking it back!

Me: I…

DN (Demon Nekoyasha): OOOH! A FLUFFY SNOWBALL! -chomp- NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM! TASTE LIKE GUMMYBEAR!

Me and Anory: …O.o…

Anory: That's just wrong… On sooooooo many levels.

Me: -sweat drop- Well, please review if you can. They greatly feed my plot-kitties.

Anory: Or else Neko will blow this story up. Literally. You know, with fire and all.

Me: -grumble- - looks around- -pouts muttering- I will not


End file.
